Good Bye Mysic Falls, Hello New Orleans!
by XxHybridBaitxX
Summary: Originals and Vampire Diaries Crossover. Caroline decides that the pain of her mother's death was too painful and decides to leave Mystic Falls. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT Klaroline. ANY QUOTES OR SCENES FROM THE ORIGINALS BELONG TO THE ORIGINALS! I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

You know that feeling when you lose someone you love, the feeling that you can't breathe, that your heart literally broke in two? Well, that is how I have felt for the past week. It has been 2 weeks since my mother died, 1 week since her funeral. Dozens of people have visited me, saying how sorry they were, dropping off food, and hugging me. How do they think that food and sympathy are going to help me? It's not...nothing will. Elena has been coming over every day trying to cheer me up. I put a show on for her, I smile and nod and say that I am feeling good. Elena thinks that she can help me since she lost both of her parents too, but she doesn't understand. She has Jeremy and Damon, I...I have no one. My phone rings, dragging me out of my dark cloud of thoughts.

Another call and a voicemail. My phone buzzes. "Voicemail full,paper work" says the message that popped up on my phone. I unlocked my phone and started to delete my voicemails. Most are from Elena and Stefan. I stop when I see a message from my mom. I click on it and put the phone to my ear.

 _"Caroline sweetheart, I'm going to be a little late for lunch today I paperwork to do. I love you. Bye."_

I sink to the ground and begin to sob.

"Why! Why mom! Why did you have to leave me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The whole in my chest grows deeper and deeper each minute. I continue to go through my voicemails and stop again when I see an old, unread voicemail from Klaus. I wipe the tears from my face and put the phone on my ear.

 _"I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded my food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me.."_

I stop breathing. Klaus...of course! I can go to New Orleans! I can go to Klaus...

 _*Next Morning*_

"Caroline this is crazy! Let's just sit down and talk about this," begged Elena.

"No Elena, I've made up my mind," I stated.

"Your mom wouldn't want you to run away," argued Damon.

"Yeah well my mom isn't here now is she," I replied coldly.

Damon and Elena went silent.

"Let me do this. I can't stay here anymore, there is too many memories, memories that I would like to forget," I whispered.

I grabbed my suitcases, which I packed the night before, and loaded them in my car.

"We can't let you do this Care," replied Elena.

"It's either I leave Mystic Falls or I turn off my Humanity, Elena. I can't deal with the pain anymore! I can't continue to smile and act happy anymore!" I cried.

I slam my trunk shut, cracking the back window.

"Let her go, Elena," whispered Damon.

"What? No!" said Elena, shocked.

"Would you rather have to deal with an emotionless vampire," asked Damon.

"I'll be fine Elena. I'll call in once in a while. I just really need to get away from this town," I said, hugging her.

"Call us as soon as you get settled into wherever you are going," said Elena, who was squeezing me to death.

"I will," I chuckled.

Once Elena walks away Damon turns to me.

"Say hi to Klaus for me," said Damon.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Oh don't look so surprised. I know that you are going to New Orleans to see Klaus," laughed Damon.

"Don't tell Elena," I whispered.

"I won't. Leave before she comes back," said Damon, who was pushing me into the driver's seat.

"Okay okay. Damn so pushy," I snapped.

I buckle up and start the engine.

"Here goes nothing," I whisper to myself as I drive away from my hometown and my memories.

*Arrives in New Orleans*

After asking multiple people about where the Mikaelson's live I finally pull up to a compound. It's too late to back down now. I get out of my car and stand in front of the entrance. I close my eyes and listen closely to the whispers coming from the compound.

"Klaus! You can't expect Elijah to forgive you so easily after what you did to Gia," shouted an unfamiliar voice.

"What? So he won't talk to me because I killed his play thing," stated Klaus.

"Gia was more than his play thing and you know that," snapped the girl.

"Wait, someone's here," said Klaus.

I know that he is talking about me. Time to reveal myself.

I walk slowly into the compound, where I see Klaus and a girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Caroline," Klaus whispers.

"I'm ready to see the world, if your willing to show me it," I tell him.

Klaus walks up to me a puts a loose strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," he smiles.

I grab his hand and pull him into a passionate kiss.

 **TADA I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. As you may see, I CLEARLY ship Klaroline! Make sure to review.**


End file.
